My love story
by geddafkouttahere
Summary: How the spirit of a thief falls in love with the one thing he cannot steal.Yaoi,some gore,swearing,brief yyxr and mainly BxR.Give it a read
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh...so yeah.

Author:I lied! aaahh...I can't stop myself from writing..it's addictive.Anways this is chapter one,twelve pages long so take your time to read it and please review.It would be greatly appreciated. It is a yaoi,and there is some YYxR...weirdly.oo...(why did I fit that in there...I donot know...).So if you don't like that pairing,it's brief,so don't worry. :) It's mainly YBxR.Also a small contest to anyone who can name the songs I've been listening to by the band "Distubed".Also swearing and some gore (you know you love it...oooh...cheese wiz!)

My love story

"No, being possessed by an insane spirit isn't very easy" Ryou said yawning while the physcologist took notes. "Mmhmm, how does it make you feel", a question Ryou Bakura had been asked many times before. No one believed him, but he was possessed by a spirit, that did indeed murder people…he had no control. So he simply had to watch while innocent people suffered because of his weak will.  
"…well…I certainly don't feel lonely." This was not a lie. The spirit was always with him.  
"Do you feel like no one understands?"  
"…I'm not sure…"  
"Why?" the man dribbled on as Ryou gave this question actual thought.  
He had never asked the spirit if he understood why he shared a body with 17 year old boy.  
"I've never asked anyone if they've understood or not"  
"So you would consider asking someone?"  
"Yes"  
"Why?"  
"It might help me understand my condition a bit more"  
"I see, and if they didn't understand, how would it make you feel"  
"I wouldn't care; I don't expect people to understand"  
"But you think there is a possibility someone might?"  
"Yes"  
"Why?"  
And the appointment escalated from there. It seemed to drone on for hours on end before the man had let him leave.  
The only time when Ryou was allowed without the ring was when he went to therapy. He had asked the spirit, and surprisingly, he had agreed. The spirit simply gave him an odd look, and after a few seconds of thinking he said  
"I don't want to know what goes on in your fucked up mind anyways".  
Ryou hated a lot about the spirit, he found him extremely repugnant.But, those feelings between them were mutual. They hated everything about each other.  
The spirit loathed Ryous ignorance and naivety in youth.  
And Ryou loathed the spirits huge ego, which managed to fill his mind, leaving no space for his very own confidence or his will to move forward in life.  
Ryou held on to everything he could. Good and bad memories, tastes he used to enjoy, sound that he loved.But now those things were pushed into the back of his mind in order to make room for the spirit.  
Ryou had felt like a lifeless robot on many days. And on any day he was in a reasonably happy mood, the spirit had crushed those feelings.  
Ryou unlocked the door to his apartment.Immediatley, he put on the ring, wich hung around his neck with a dull gleam. There was barely any light in the small room. The spirit enjoyed being drenched in darkness.  
"Boy" The spirits voice came from the couch across from the front door, that voice always made Ryou jump.  
"Hai Spirit-sama?" Ryou loathed calling him with such respect. But he learned it was not smart to go against the spirits orders.  
"Sit"  
Ryou took off his shoes and hesitantly sat beside the spirit, who was indeed being a bit too friendly.  
The spirit slipped his hand around the ring and held it looking at it with a strange look wavering in his crimson eyes.  
The spirit tugged at the rope in which it was tied on.Ryous head fell forward enough so that his ear was against the spirits mouth.  
"I believe you have something to ask me" he whispered and pushed Ryou back off of him.  
"…pardon spirit-sama?"  
"You have something to ask me, ask it fool; do not be scared to ask" the spirits temper was rising.  
Ryou realized he had been a fool, he thought that without the ring, he was no longer connected with the spirit: the spirit was no longer inside or near him.  
He realized now that it was only his phantom form that was not with him.Thier minds were still linked. The spirit had heard his thoughts and his speech.  
"I thought you didn't care" Ryou retorted quietly. The spirit punched him  
"Fool! Son of a pig!" The spirit yelled and stomped off.  
Ryou sat there stunned; tears forming in his eyes. Was the spirit actually eager to answer him, had his ego just got in the way of Ryous curiosity? Was the spirit showing interest in Ryous thoughts for once?  
Ryou sat up and went to bed. It was late.

The spirit sat alone in his room, browsing through books he didn't understand and looking at the pictures. He didn't bother to learn all this Japanese kanji gibberish. He didn't even know how to read Egyptian, which was his origin.  
He tossed the books to the ground.  
His temper was bubbling.  
That stupid boy. He hadn't been able to think of anything else when he had heard his those thoughts.  
The spirit did understand why he was here. But why did he want to that boy to know anyways?  
Why would he care if he knew or not.  
He was just his slave. His puppet.  
Nothing more.  
Stupid boy.  
Ignorant boy.  
Naive weak and pathetic boy.  
The spirits temper rose and he smashed open his door.  
Stomping his way to Ryous room and kicking open the door,he grabbed the sleeping teenager and shook him awake from his slumber.  
"Stupid,foolish,fucking boy!Prepare for the beating of a lifetime!"  
Ryou closed his eyes and braced himself.  
Ryou felt every blow against his body.  
The spirit was smart enough to know where to knock him out.  
But he wanted the boy to feel every inch of pain until he gave in.  
Until he really started to sob and cry,to start bleeding so beautifuly.  
The spirit loved the sight of blood.  
He hit Ryous stomach.  
"You fucking little whore!Do you know who I am?I am the king of thieves!Son of dirt!I am the son of plunder itself,and yet you find it fit to question what I tell you?fool!"He threw Ryou across the room.Fool..foolish boy...stealing my thoughts away from me...I will show you.  
Ryou hit the wall,spitting up blood.  
He began to curl up until the spirit kicked his back.hard.  
"Stupid boy...weakling...get up,we have business to attened to"  
Ryous eyes widened with shock as the spirit left his room momentarily.  
No.  
No...this was worse than a thousand beatings...another innocent soul..  
Ryou shivered and got up gingerley,shaking.  
The spirit came back in and yanked Ryou up to his feet,straightening the boy out.  
The spirit smirked and licked some blood off of the boys chin.  
Ryou became stiff at the feel of the spirits warm tongue against his flesh.  
"Heh..."the spirit chuckled ruthlessley and dragged Ryou out the door.

Ryou wasn't ever allowed out the next couple of days after a murder.  
He never new why,but he did guess a couple of reasons.  
Maybe the spirit didn't want him to be seen or...was he letting him console himself..so he wouldn't brake down in school or something?  
The spirit only made him stay home for his own selfish reasons.  
That's all he needed to know.  
Ryou looked out the window,watching the snow fall.  
So quiet...so innocent.  
He stopped doing the dishes and went over to the small crack in the window,in which he had been spying on the snow so enviously.  
The spirit didn't like the snow much.  
But Ryou did.  
It reminded him of Christmas.  
An American holiday,but his family celebrated it anyways.  
His father was American.  
Christmas...when was the last time he had sat in his living room,with his family,mother..father...sister,around the pine tree?  
A waft of warm,welcoming smells came back to him.  
The spirit kicked the door of his room.  
"Fool,stop that at once!" the spirit hollered.  
He said it gave him a headache when Ryou thought of his past.  
Ryous head jolted up,the spirit had awoken him from his thoughts.  
He glanced over at the clock in the kitchen and frowned.  
He had exams today...

Ryou knocked on the spirits door.  
"Enter inferior one" he growled.  
Ryou poked his head in,staring at the ground;Making sure not to meet his "superiors" eyes.  
"Spirit-sama...may..may I be aloud out of the house...to get some groceries?"he asked trying to sound convincing.It was not easy to lie to someone with such an intimadating presence.  
The spirit thought.  
"Yes.Be back before Ra reaches the twelth province"  
In other words,he meant "be home before noon".  
"Or suffer consequences worse than Seth's"he muttered dangerously.  
Seth,of course, being god of war.

Ryou set out to school at 8:30,he would have time to finish his winter exam.  
After he had finished,he stepped out side the class room at 10:15.  
A bit after everyone else.  
He hated crowds.  
Always rushing,you could feel others warm breath against you.Intoxicating you.  
It gave him bad memories of the spirit.  
He closed his locker to see as shady fuigure in the door way.  
The figure walked up to him,unsmiling.  
The spirit.  
He glared down at Ryou.  
"Are you not right? Are you INSANE!"He screamed at him,backhanding the boy.  
Ryou fell to his knees and started to sob.  
"No..no..I'm sorry...I'm sorry"  
He felt a hand on his back.

Ryou shook violently.  
"Ryou-Kun?"A soft but stern voice sang to him,asthough it had been a gift,dropped from the heavens,from beloved Kami-sama.  
Ryou looked up to meet a set of crimson eyes.  
Yami Yugis.  
"Eh..hai..Yami-san?"  
Yami was frowning at him with concern.  
"Are you alright?" He asked helping the boy up.  
The spirit had dissapeared.  
"...Hai Yami-san...thank you" Ryou bowed.  
A small smile played upon Yamis lips.  
Not visible to Ryou of course,who had his head down.  
"Ryou-kun,do want to come visit me today?"Yami asked.  
"..n-now..Yami-san...?"Ryou said shakily,unbeleiveing.  
"Yes"  
Ryou thought.  
He opned his locker and shoved the ring inside.  
He was free from the spirit's form tonight.  
He locked it.  
"Yes,I will visit you."  
Ryou said smiling at the other boy.  
He would forget his troubles tonight.

On the way,Yami had explained that Yugi had went to Hawaii on vacation with his grandfather,leaving the puzzle and the pharaoh here to take care of everything.  
Although Yami really wanted to go,they had not agreed.  
"Jerks..."he muttered as he opened the door to the Kame Game shop.  
Yami and Ryou talked for hours.  
Ryou hadn't realized he had so much in common with the pharaoh.  
He wasn't aloud to talk to people at school.  
The spirit forbid it.  
"Well,Yami-san...I must be going..."Ryou said as he began packing his things.  
He stood up and went over the door.  
"Wait Ry-kun!"Yami followed after him.  
"Hai Yami-san ?"  
"At least let me say good bye"The pharaoh leaned over Ryou,looking down at the smaller boy.  
"You can call me Yami-kun or even Yami-chan if you wish"  
Yami traced his finger down Ryous face and tilted the other boys chin up.  
"Another time then?"Yami purred.  
Ryou felt his face flush.  
Was the pharaoh..FLIRTING with him!...  
He felt someones lips on his as he broke out of thought.  
His first kiss.Stolen from the pharaoh.  
He found himself kissing back.  
He felt Yamis tongues lick his bottom lip,then dissapear.  
His heart beat seemed to slow and yet go faster at the same time.  
Ryou let out a soft,low moan.  
It felt good.Too good.  
His knees trembled.  
Yami parted from the kiss.  
"Goodnight Ry-kun"He pushed Ryou out the door gently  
"Another time" was the last thing Ryou heard from Yamis mouth.

Ryou had always dreaded coming home.If it you'd call it a "home".Ryou liked to think more of it like a house.Just a place to be.Not a sanctuary where he could feel free to be himself,but instead just place to work,eat and sleep.A prison almost.  
Ryou opened the door only to endure a sweltering heat.The heaters must be on full blast!.Ryou thought instantly.Of course he knew this was the spirits doing.He knew very little about the spirit that consumed his mind body and soul with darkness,but he knew he like heat.  
"Foolish son a bitch!"Were the words that jerked Ryou back to his reality.  
The spirit yanked the boys hair,sending poor Ryou to the hard floor.  
He kicked Ryous side.  
"HOW DARE YOU LIE!HOW DARE YOU?WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?FOR THE SAKE OF OSIRIS PLEASE,PLEASE TELL ME INCOMPOTENT ONE!"The spirit screamed,yelled and hollered at the hunched over Ryou.  
Ryou had no answer.For he knew that there wasn't any correct one.  
Ryou began thinking of how the spirit had gotten back to his house...he had locked the ring in his locker.  
Ryou looked down to see the ring hanging around his neck...he must not have noticed it reapear.  
The spirit picked up Ryou but the front of his shirt.  
"Answer me faggot!"he spat at Ryou.  
He knew about the kiss.  
Ryou felt mortified.  
"Spirit-sama...I am a vermin,lower than the rats upon the streets.I am Ryou Bakura" He said quietly.  
"And who am I?" The spirit hissed violently  
"You are the great thief king.The most highly respected thief of all time.Higher than the gods" Ryou blurted.He felt like vomiting.  
"What is my name vermin?"The spirit said slyly,knowing Ryou did not know.  
"O spirit-sama,great thief king...I do not know.I am hopeless."  
The spirit slapped Ryou with his free hand.  
"I shall tell you son of rats,listen well. I am Akeifa,born from Kurueluna,greatest city of thieves to ever be known, that was destroyed under the reign of Pharaoh Atemu (he spat at the name).My name is Akeifa and my ring has chosen you to be my host,so I may have my revenge and plunder and kill and rape as I please.Now,tell me lowly faggot,what is my name?"  
Ryou blinked,shocked.  
"Akeifa..sama"  
"Exactly,know it well for I am your master" Akeifa dropped Ryou and went to his room,slamming the door.  
Ryou lay there only thinking  
He answered my question...

Winter Break became Living hell for Ryou Bakura.The spirit began to become more and more irratated with they boy every passing day.The beatings had become more and more intense.Ryou was oblivious why to all this was happening,he couldn't understand anything that went on in his darkersides mind.  
Today the spirit had forbid Ryou to leave the house.He would not tolerate Ryou calling,recieving calls or seeing anyone today.It made him angry knowing that his rat of a host had managed to find someone,and he couldn't for 5,000 years.Every time he laid eyes on the boy,his temper shot through the roof.What was worse was that fact that he was seeing that fuck of a pharaoh.It made him so...mad.He felt betrayed.No..today was not going to be pleasant for Ryou.  
Ryou sat alone on the couch watching a rather slow program about pastries.  
He watched the fat lady explain how to make the tart "just so" and how to fill it with strawberries "just right".  
He went to the bathroom and vomited.  
Ryou had been doing alot of this lately do to the harsh blow in his stomach he had recieved from the spirit the other day.  
He couldn't even think about food or his stomach would start churning and twisting violenlty.  
He stood up from leaning over the toilet.  
He was shaking.  
"Knock knock"  
A merciless voice came from the door way.  
Ryou managed to choke up a polite:  
"Hai Akeifa-sama..?"  
Before his head had been rammed against the bathroom mirror.  
It shatterd and shards began cutting into the smaller teens head.  
He whimperd in pain.  
He felt beads of his blood rolling down across his face.  
His eyes were clamped shut,he did not want to see his attackers eyes.  
He knew they were there infront of him.  
Staring joyously.  
"Open you eyes son of shit" The spirit hissed at him.  
Ryou obeyed,although he did not want to a great deal.  
His eyes were full of tears and the image of the spitrit was blurred,giving Ryou a feeling that it was just a painful dream.  
He let his body relax slightly.  
The spirit felt this and threw the boy to the floor.  
He would have him tense,cowering.  
Ryou curled up and sobbed.  
The spirit picked up his crumpled host.  
"Your pretty face is so dirty" He said in a saint like voice,almost singing his venomous words.  
"Time for a wash"  
He shoved Ryous face in the toilet until he felt the boys struggles for air becoming weaker.  
He pulled him out.  
Ryou began to sputter and cough,until the point were he voimited.  
He dragged the disoreinted Ryou into the bathtub,making sure he hit the smaller boys head on the faucet.  
That wound began to bleed aswell.  
Ryou began to wipe all the blood away from his eyes,just to see himself sitting in a water filling bathtub,and the spirit dangling a plugged in hair dryer millimeters away from the water.  
Ryous non smiling face became and immediate frown.  
He looked at the spirit with such fear,the spirit himself felt a small pang of mercy in his dead heart.  
He dropped the hair dryer.  
On the floor.  
Ryou began to sob even more.  
So close.  
So close.  
So close.  
He had almost felt death gripping him.  
Ryou bean to shake from the shock he had just endured.  
He didn't care that he was now soaking.  
The spirit stopped the water and pulled the shaking Ryou out.  
He dragged the boy to the living room and threw him against some bare wall.  
'The finale' thought the spirit.  
He took two knives from the kitchen drawer.  
He yanked Ryou to his feet and pinned his hand to the wall with the one knife.  
Tacking Ryou to the wall,like you might do to a paper on a (note board)  
He did the same with the other hand.  
He stepped back,obeserving Ryou as if he had just created a macabre work of art.  
Tears fell from his eyes.  
Blood dripped from his head and hands.  
The spirit loved it.  
He wanted it to never stop.  
But,if he wanted it to continue...he would have to let the boy live.  
The spirit laughed at his selfishness.  
He let Ryou hang there for a while until he took out the knives and let his drop.  
Ryou sat on the ground unmoving.  
The spirit dropped to Ryous level and took Ryous hand in his.  
He kissed the boys wound.  
"Shame" he whispered to the boy and left the apartment.  
Ryou stood up carefully an walked back to place where all this had begun.

Ryou slept uncomfortably that night.  
His injuries weren't that critical.  
Well,at least nothing he couldn't take care of anyways.  
He had stiched up his hands.  
Taken out the glass in his head and treated the other wounds he had recieved.  
Perhaps he could become some sort of surgeon.  
He had a knack for this type of thing.  
Luckily.  
The spirit did not rest.  
Infact he barely slept at all as of late.  
His mind was so focused on...something  
It almost made him incapable to do whatever he needed to do.  
The spirit let out a long sigh.  
Why was he so jealous of his light?  
Or was it the fact that he was jealous of the pharaoh that made him so angry.  
No.  
He could never.  
Ever.  
Love anyone.  
There was too much hate,anger and pain.  
He frowned and stood up,making his way to Ryous room.  
He sat on a nearby chair and looked at his dilemma sleeping quietly.  
He didn't do this often,but staring at the boy sleeping...made him feel a bit better.  
He wanted...to touch him.  
Ryou was something he could not have.  
For once in his life,he had found something he could not take.  
This is what made him angry sometimes.  
He wanted to brake Ryou,so that he wouldn't want to have him anymore.  
He wanted to shatter Ryou,so he would no longer have value.  
But he couldn't.  
There was something stopping him that he would never admit.  
It tore him up.  
So in return..he would tare Ryou up.  
He stood up and loomed over the sleeping boy.  
He dropped to his knees softly.  
Looking at the quiet face.  
He kissed the quiet lips.  
Gently.  
And then.  
He left.

Ryou had had very peculiar dream last night.He dreamt that his guardian angel had descended from the heavens and placed a kiss upon his sleeping lips.As if to give him some sort of comfort.  
Comfort..comfort..that seemed to be a very distant word to Ryou Bakura.When was the last time he was comforted?  
Was it when he was curled up in the corner crying,watching that girl bleed to death?  
Or maybe when that man tried to scream to him for help,only to get his tongue ripped out by the hands of non other than his merciless spirit.  
He never asked why the spirit enjoyed killing so much.  
Death.  
Ryou never wanted to think about death,he remember when he was little,that word didn't exist.  
He was happy.With Mom,Dad and Amane.  
Ryou frowned...Dad...  
Memories rushed into his mind.  
Sadness...  
His father remarried after Ryous biological mother had died.  
He was not invited to the wedding.  
His father was too ashamed of his "violently schitzophrenic" son to interduce the boy to his new mother.  
They were happy not knowing anyways.  
He had a new sister.  
His step mother and step sister were both American.  
So he never saw them or his father.  
His father wrote Ryou once every year or so,sometimes on his birthday.  
But the letters had become less frequent.  
And Ryou could never bring himself to write back.  
The spirit had taken away every means of comfort from Ryou.His family,his home,his sister and mother,his memories...they all seemed blurred now.  
Ryou shook his head and gingerly got out of bed.  
He was sore all over.  
Go figure.  
He stood still in his room for a bit;shaking from the cold.  
Today was...December 25.  
Christmas.  
Ryou cried for a little while,then ran himself a warm bath (after cleaning the tub).He sank down into the water and felt a wonderful warm sensation enfulg him.  
The spirit awoke in a mass of sheets.He had always been a rough sleeper.His dreams were awlays filled with death and blood stained skys.The blood painted there was done by his own hands,of course.The spirit felt...slightly aroused by these dreams when he woke up.It put him in a good mood,or moderatly good mood rather.He remembered today was that day his hikari celebrated that "thing" on.The boy always insisted on making a nice dinner,and giving the spirit a gift of some sorts.  
Last time it was a clock.  
The spirit couldn't tell time,so he beat Ryou and claimed that was his gift in return.  
Stupid boy.  
Why didn't he just ask him what he wanted...but..then again what would the spirit have said?  
He didn't know what he wanted from Ryou exactly.  
Thoughts crept into the spirits mind.  
Ryous body.  
Ryous soul.  
Ryous love.  
Ryous blood.  
Yes...those all sounded perfect. But the spirit constantly and greedily took the last one all too often.  
It was a cold morning, and the spirit had woken up earlier than usual. He wanted to have a bath.  
The spirit never knocked (this had led to some awkward occasions), so he simply opened the door to the bathroom, undressed and hopped in.  
Ryou froze.  
The spirit sat stunned.  
"Um...gooood morning Akeifa-sama...I'll be..getting out now" Ryou face had turned a delightful shade of pink by now.As he stood up sheepishly, the spirit pulled him back down.  
"Why waste water foolish one?"  
Ryou stared, then thought for a moment.  
"Hai..." Ryou sat down, careful to hide himself.  
"It's not like I haven't seen it before, you know" The spirit said idly.  
Ryou's body was frigid, he could not even blink.  
"We have the same exact body, idiot" said the spirit giving Ryou a blank stare.  
Ryou nodded feverishly.  
"Hai..hai.."  
The spirit grinned and leaned over, placing himself on top of Ryou.  
Ryou's eyes widened and confusion sweapt over him.  
He new the spirit well enough to know that he wouldn't..._do anything_..so what was he planning now?  
The spirit turned on the tap and filled the bath a bit more. Then slowly leaned back.  
The spirit finally dismissed Ryou after a little bit.  
When Ryou grabbed a towel, the spirit said coyly:  
"So what did you get **me**?" as if he had just done Ryou a big favor.  
Ryou simply blushed and muttered something, leaving the bathroom.  
The spirit smirked.  
At least he was happy.

The spirit heard Ryou pick up the phone, dial and then ask for that wretched pharaoh (he spat at the thought).He didn't want to endure another one of their sappy conversations (in the spirits opinion it was more like phone sex than just a simple exchange of words).It was later in the day, much after the incident in the bathtub.  
The spirit sat quietly in the kitchen until he heard Ryou plop on the couch sobbing.  
He poked his head out enough to see the boy with his head between his knees and his arms limp at his sides.  
It was a sad sight.  
The spirit left the kitchen and towered over the boy, looking down on him with a blank gaze.  
"Got dumped?" He said apathetically.  
Ryou nodded and pointed to the table, where a present lay.  
The spirit picked it up and unwrapped it. His eyes grew wide and his mouth slacked.  
It was his coat.  
His beautiful red coat.  
Suspicion swept over him and his eyes clouded with fury.  
He picked up the crying Ryou by the collar.  
"How..how did you know..?TELL ME!"He shook the smaller boy in hopes of getting the answer sooner.  
Ryou explained that his father had sent him a letter explained about the coat, and how a famous thief had owned it.Ryous father was an archeologist.  
"I just...I just..figured you might be..happy to get it back...I don't know what makes you happy Akeifa-sama...I don't..."Ryou lowered his head and the spirit dropped him on the couch.  
His madness fading away.  
He sat beside Ryou and took on an unfamiliar tone to his voice.  
"Ryou...I am grateful."  
With that he placed a hand on the baffled boys head and pulled him into a hold.  
"I will only comfort you until you stop crying...then you are a fool again and a meaningless object in my eyes".  
Ryou grabbed onto his yamis shirt and cried into his chest.  
The spirit simply held the boy and let his thoughts drift away.  
He would let his guard down for now.  
Until his love stopped crying.  
People are weak hen the cry, they cannot fight.  
So there was no point in lashing out, or hiding things.  
His heart warmed at the feel of Ryous body against his.  
And for once, the spirit felt a little kinder.  
A little more forgiven.


	2. Perfect for a monster

Disclamier: Don't own YGO

Authors notes: I've been lazy so yeah,I'm sorry :( aaanways...more angst..but there will be love soon enough,don't worry..I wrote and extra feature

Which I happen to love >D. Uhm yeah... I also worte that gay little poem thing more down the page.

Uhm...hee hee,things heat up a little... ;)

* * *

(extra feature...duh...)

"Good night Bakura...sleep well"

I walked away

Conciously knowing that my nights with you

Bakura

Were sleepless

I climbed into bed

Seeing you in my door frame

Leaning

With that poison smile

Tainting your lips

Your mouth

Your words

You walk towards me

I know what's coming

What I deserve

You climb on top of me

My face turning red

Your hand brushes away some of my hair

Your lips reek of lies

"Shouldn't you be used to this...why are you still blushing?"

You chuckle

Your mouth curling into an unwanted smile

"You're cute"

You force your lips on mine

Pushing them open

Pinning me down

My eyes rolling into the back of my head

So much pleasure

With so much pain

The lies are dripping from your mouth

Bakura

As you whisper in my ear

"I love you,My hikari, My Ryou"

I am yours

I am your possesion

Forever

By Force

By Rape

I am yours

So take me

* * *

The days passed and the spirit kept his promise. Nothing had seemingly changed, although now the two could have longer idle conversations. The spirit still had an uncontrollable temper that flared at the strangest moments. Like say when Ryou picked something up for him that he had dropped, or when Ryou bought him something while he was out.

Ryou had already returned to school by the time another odd act of kindness was shown by the spirit.

Ryou had come home later than usual and the spirit had been waiting impatiently for his already missed lunch meal.

The spirit stood when Ryou closed the door.

"Why are you late?"

Ryou looked up with a foreign look plastered on his face.

"I went through the park Akeifa-sama."

The spirits faced reddened and his eyes narrowed.

"Do you think you of all people deserve something like that? Free time to try and forget about what's coming ahead? You live in a cold harsh and dark reality Ryou Bakura.There is no luxury you deserve or need. So DO NOT KEEP ME WAITING!"

The spirit backhanded the teenager.

He always told Ryou the truth about his life.

Like he knew it inside and out.

For once Ryou would like to hear a lie from the spirit.

To hear a lie, like the way he lied to his victims.

Lulling them into a false sense of security.

Pretending to be friends.

Being cool, calm and psychotic all the same time.

Instead of being harsh, abusive and angry.

He envied the spirits victims.

It was sad.

He actually envied them.

He envied the way the spirit finally put an end to their suffering that he had caused.

Why couldn't he just lie to him this once and put an end to his suffering.

Ryou felt his cheek stinging.

He didn't mind, his body was numb and he was already shaking.

Not because of the spirit.

The spirit paced around Ryou.

"Why so upset foolish boy...you're wearing a sweater so why do you shiver so?"

Ryou stayed quiet, praying hopelessly in his mind the spirit would not bring this farther.

"Perhaps it is not your body heat. But has something other than myself scared you, little one?" The spirit had taken on a feigning protective voice.

Ryou felt the spirits hands on the hem of his sweater.

He didn't protest when the spirit pulled it over his head.

He grabbed Ryous wrist and "tsked"

"It's all bruised and scarred...what happened to you foolish one?"

Ryou opened and closed his mouth several times before he could find words.

"Just..kids at school..they just..they-they..."

"They beat you up?"

Ryou nodded, feeling even more pathetic before the spirit.

"The scars?" The spirit prodded on.

"I-I couldn't stop them...th-they j-just..sl-lit..."

Hot bubbles of tears rolled down Ryous face.

"I'm sur-urprised you didn't notice..keifa-sama...I-I've been g-going t-to therapy even more l-latley...they thought..they thought I wanted to end my life..."

The spirit was mildy taken aback.

He shook his head and ran his hand through his hair.

He felt stressed.

"Knowing you, I would think that suicide would be likely"

Ryou protested

"I don't want to kill myself!"

"Do you want to die?"

Silence broke out like a plague.

The spirit wearing a grim smile.

Ryou fixated with a spot on the ground.

The spirit crossed his arms and looked away.

"You look like an idiot with your mouth hanging open like that"

He reached over and pushed Ryous face up gently.

Grabbing a hold of the teens chin and forcing him to look in his eyes.

"Next time someone tries that shit on you, call me.I'll...I'll be there"

He lifted Ryous wrist and kissed it.

"Feel better foolish boy"

The spirit turned on his heal and went to his room.

Leaving Ryou dumbfounded.

Ryou swallowed the lump in his throat and felt his cheeks burn, as he twisted the door knob to the spirits room.

Of course only after he had permeation.

"What is it fool?"

Ryou stepped in and set down a tray with the spirits dinner on it.

"You're dinner Akeifa-sama"

The spirit sat on his bed unresponding.

He was thinking.

"Sit down Ryou Bakura"

Ryou sat down obediently beside the spirit.

He immediately jumped when he felt cold fingers gently brush past his chin to his jaw.

Ryou's stomach fluttered and a sharp pain came to chest.

The spirit was close to his face.

Almost dangerously close.

The cold fingers that belonged to the spirit wound their way into Ryous hair, pulling him ever closer.

Ryou felt the spirits breath play on his lips, but the sensation didn't stay long.

He felt the spirits cold lips brush his ear.

"You can call me Yami, if you like"

Ryou felt the blush on his face deepen when the spirit gently kissed his neck.

The same sharp pain came to his chest as the butterflies in his stomach worsened.

But he loved the feeling.

It was better than anything he had ever experienced before.

The spirit was sucking hard on the other boys neck,biting harshly ever so often.

Ryou moaning softly, pushing on the spirits chest in protest.

The sprit stopped and pulled away.

Ryou avoided eye contact, until the spirit grabbed his chin.

Forcing him to look into his eyes again.

The spirits vision was clouded with lust, but the fog soon drifted away.

Ryou gently placed his hand on the spirits cheek.

Soon to have it smacked away.

"That was a thank you. And it will be the last you ever get, because now you are aware that you belong to me"

Ryou was puzzled until the spirit placed ran his hand over the hickey now burning on Ryous pale skin.

"Leave now"

Ryou stood shakily and left with silence.

The spirit inwardly smirking to himself.

He could brake Ryous importance to him in other ways.

_Hey you_

_If I was an angel..._

_How black and broken would my wings be?_

_Don't waste your words_

_They're to precious_

_To waste on me_

_But I'm selfish_

_So for one last time_

_I want to here your voice_

_Loud and true_

_It'll save me_

_Because I love you_

Ryou switched off the radio.

He hated that song, everything about it really bothered him, even though he was passive by nature. Mostly because every time he heard it, he would brush his fingers on the sensitive spot on his neck. The hickey Yami had given him...

Why?

Why would such a dark being do such a strange thing?

What Ryou couldn't stand was that he liked it...

He loved it

He wanted...

What did he want?

He wanted to be one of Yamis victims...or at least...at least his friend.

More than anything, he wanted to be with him

Wy did he have to do that?

Yami had awoken feelings inside Ryou, that he had never felt before.

But the whole time...while they had been living together

Ryou hated Yami...

So why did that change now?

Why did he want him so bad?

He couldn't handle all these torn feelings...

He hated Yami

He loved Yami

Ryou collapsed on the floor.

He felt warm

The spirit walked in, glancing slightly at Ryou.He ignored him and took the milk from the fridge. After wiping his mouth in a monotone voice, he said to his hikari

"You might want to take a cold shower"

Ryou immediately pulled his legs close to his body.

Hiding his flushed face.

He mortified.

It was terrible.

The thought of Yami had made him...a little hard.

The spirit stared at the boy called Ryou Bakura hunched over on the floor.

His lip twitched slightly as the thought of words he had spoken not long ago passed through his mind.

"call me. I'll...I'll be there"

If he wanted to show Ryou Bakura just how worthless he was to him,he couldn't protect him.

What would be the point of protecting a worthless object?

He didn't want Ryou Bakura to know.

Just how much he wanted to protect him.

To hold him.

To take him.

A smirk then appeared on the spirits face.

Ryou was bullied at school, he just wouldn't come.

Ryou would call to him through their mind link, and he would just ignore.

Yes, that would brake his heart.

He would become a liar.

He had plenty of experience.

The spirit grabbed Ryou's hair roughly by the top, emitting a small gasp of pain from the boys pale lips.

"I thought I told you to take a cold shower you filth!"

The spirit dragged Ryou to the bathroom, threw him on the tile, then proceeded to sweep him up and dump him in the bath.

He removed Ryou's shirt, pants and socks carefully.

Ryou didn't move out of complete shock.

His boxers were left.

The spirit bent over the tub, leaning close to Ryou's ear

"Now, wash away all those poison thoughts that are making your mind unpure,maybe while you're at it,you can try to remove my mark"

The spirits hand delicately played on Ryou's neck, teasing his hickie.

The spirit stood and turned on the shower head, setting it on to full blast; cold.

He left the bathroom and slammed the door.

Ryou did as he was told.

Ryou Bakura walked down the hallway,carelessy tossing a tissue in the grabage as he ignored a group of people leering at him. Ryou felt like everyone knew about what had happened between him and his Yami.

It was unbearably uncomfortable.

Yami Yugi had badgered him with questions about the hickey,which still,days later, had not gone away. But inside, Ryou knew why they were staring, not because he was having homosexual leanings towards his Yami,but because of "the incident".

"Ther incident" was the encounter Ryou had mentioned to his Yami three days ago.

The one where the graduates had beat him and forcingly slit his wrists in the school bathroom, then left him there until some middle schooler had found him half alive, barely concious,bleeding all over the bathroom floor.

The guidance counselor and his phyciatrist met with him, putting him on medication and refusing to listen to what the story was.

Ryou swallowed the lump in his throat as he opened the bathroom door. It was empty and quiet.

The sun shone on him through a small window, Ryou opened a stall.

He began to play with his zipper before he heard a small group of guys walk in, chatting.

He froze and listened.

" and they've got that dork on medication now"

The guy said this in a proud voice, like an accomplishment.

Ryou knew they were talking about him, still repeating that same story.

He let a small sigh exit his body.

" Stupid faggot deserves to die anyway, well all know about him and that Motou-kid"

"Yeah,and that hickey,gives everything away."

"Makes you wanna kill him even more"

Ryou's eyes clenched shut, his body shaking, Goosebumps crawling in his skin.

He was terrified.

He was going to die.

He had to get out of there.

Ryou slowly got onto all fours and crawled silently into the stall closest to the door.

He pushed the stall door open and bolted outside of the bathroom.

Ryou swallowed the dry lump in his throat and leaned against the pole outside of the school.

The doors of the school flung open, out came the boys.

Ryou felt a single bead of sweat fall from his face as he backed away.

"Little faggot thought he get away"

"Get away without dying..."

the gang chuckled stupidly and pushed Ryou to the ground.

Kicks in his stomach made his stomach churn.

Blows to his face made him feel self-concious.

Broken ribs made it hard for him to breathe.

Slits wrists made it hard for him to live as he bled all over the frozen grass.

All the while he screamed horrified for his Yami to come and save him.

_Help me Yami_

_Help_

_Please_

_Kami-sama_

_Where are you?_

_Gods..._

_Gods.._

_Yami_

_I'm dying_

_I'm dying.._

_Where are you?_

The spirit sat on his bed comfortably at home, thinking to himself that the dying host seemed to have alot of last words.

_Yami.._

Ryou's thoughts whined

_You lied didn't you?_

A smile crossed Ryou's numb face

_Yami...thats so like you.._

_And I thought_

_I thought that maybe_

_For a little while_

_I loved you..._

The spirit had stayed with him during the whole time he was there.

Sitting alone on the visitors chair, watching nothing but Ryou.

He didn't watch the other people.

He didn't watch the time.

He didn't watch the world pass him by.

He watched Ryou.

In his mind, he replayed those words.

Over and over again.

I loved you.

I loved you.

The spirit cupped his face in his hands.

The silence was mocking him.

Ryou's eyes were open and his mouth was quiet.

Silently mocking him.

Someone had once again found Ryou on the brink of death.

And saved him just in time.

But it was not the spirit.

Of course.

"I will never love you Ryou"

"I know...I realise that now."

"After everything I've done..you still hoped.You're so..."

"Foolish?"

The spirit said nothing.

That wasn't the word.

Perfect.

You're so perfect.

For a monster like me.

* * *

Guess that's a cliffhanger...I was just so happy to have written this. 

BTW,this is my third try on writing this chapter...I'll post one of them when I'm all done my story.

I hate it though.

Let's hope for Yami Bakuras love confession next chapter.

>D

I'm out

-Merk


	3. Happy Notification from author

Apologies to my watchers and fans for the story here!

I'm not canceling or anything,just reassuring that the story isn't over yet and will continue.

I was on a long vacation without much computer access for five weeks,so bare with me,please.

I'm stillvery enthusiastic about writing the ending chapter (it's supposed to be only three chapters long)

And I hope for your cooperation,forgiveness and patience!

Love

Merk


	4. Turn and face the gun

Alrighty,last chapter SORT OF,yes there will be an epilogue.I apologize,if some of the parts of my story is very confusing.I try to tie up as many loose ends as I can,but if anyone knew what was going on in my head,they'd undertsand...ha ha,too many thoughts sometimes y'know?

* * *

The spirit hid his shame very well. It tore him apart to see what he had done to Ryou,and all the same he didn't do anything about it.Ryou was slowly falling apart.His last chance to love and be loved had been shattered the moment he woke up in the hospital room. All seemed hopeless to Ryou. He was always aggrvivated and hysterical.He slept rarely.He was truly broken. He was broken at the hands of the man who secretly loved him. It was the spirits great need to force Ryou away from himself that he did greater damage on the boy that he had planned.

Ryou never spoke to the spirit without yelling over nothing.

Ryou never touched anything that he couldn't smash on the floor.

The spirit was lost.

What could he do now?

What could he do to save what he had abandoned.

The thing he had worked so hard to abandon.

He had let him die.

It was all over.

So it seemed.

It seemed like was all over.

But inside Ryou there was a small wish.

A small selfish wish that could save him.

But the spirit would need to give great sacrifice.

The spirit was immortal to find the millennium items.

That was the only reason he was existing.

To avenge and dominate.

But if he gave up his immortal life

To be with Ryou

Perhaps

Ryou would be found.

Inside Ryou,he believed that

Love can save you.

The only reason he hadn't taken pills downed with rubbing alchohol by now

Was because of that selfish wish for the spirit to be mortal with him.

Beyond all else

Beyond death and hopelessness

He still wished to be with him.

Ryou hated himself for this

But it was true

Even now he still wanted to be with him.

But the spirit would have to sacrafice,in order to prove himself true.

Ryou had made himself heart sick because of this wish

It drove him crazy knwoing what he felt.

Everytime he saw the man who had decieved him

He fell apart

Over and over again.

"Get the fuck away from me! Go away!" Ryou screeched at the spirit when he had absent mindedly reached for the TV remote. The spirit looked at Ryou in dumb surprise.He hadn't expected him to yell at something so unimportant. Guilt weighed inside the spirit, he had really fucked up this time.

"Ryou,shut the hell up and stop yelling. It's not like I tried to jam it down your throat"

Ryou stood,sweat falling from his forehead mixing with his tears.

"Fuck you!Fuckyou!FUCKYOU.You don't understand.I HATE YOU."

Ryou swung his foot at the coffee table,causing a small "thunk" as the vase from the center rolled off and hit the floor.

He crushed it with his foot.

Shards of glass cut into his sole but he didn't care.

That pain was nothing compared to the virus eating him from inside out.

He stomped away,deliberatly pushing the glass further into his foot.

"Stupid child." muttered the spirit,his eyes downcast and glistening.

He's acting so immaturely...

I'm not helping.

What can I do..

"Fuck.Ryou.Fuck.Shit.Dammit.Fucking hell.RYOU!GET YOUR ASS OUT HERE!"

Ryous worn looking face poked out from a doorway.

"WHAT?"

He walked out his hair falling in his face, covering his maddened expression.

The spirit stood up and gulped.

He was scared of Ryou right now.

"Ryou.You're not yourself lately"

_way to go captain obvious._

"I'm surprised you even noticed"

"Ryou...you're scaring me"

"...what?"

"You heard me."

"Like you don't deserve to quiver at my wrath."

"Those are harsh words."

"You've spoken harsher."

It was like a duel.

And the bad guy was losing.

He had to try and reach him.

But how.

"Ryou.."

"What?" the teenager snarled.

"I'll be willing to help you."

"Why?"

"It's my fault"

_No..._

_It's mine._

"Yes.It is your fault.Why should I let you help me?"

The spirit grabbed Ryous shoulders.

Ryous eyes widened with anger and disgust

"LETGO!LETGO!DON'T TOUCH ME!"

The young boy began to flail his arms everywhere, retching to get out of his yamis iron grip.

"Ryou.Look at me"

"NO!"

"LOOK AT ME"

"Stop it!You don't know hat you're doing!"

_Leave me be._

_Let me die in my selfish wish._

_I don't want to force it on you._

_I've given you enough grief._

"Look.At.Me.Ryou Bakura."

Ryou stopped tears streaming down his face.

"I want to help you. I'm sorry.Please.Just..go back to normal."

The spirit pulled Ryou into a hold.

"Yami...you can't..you don't..."

"I can.I do"

_You won't accept my wish._

_You'll reject it._

_And I will suffer more._

_And you will be in grief._

_Were will your vessel be?_

"Than...do this one thing for me."

"What ever it is.I'll do it"

"The only way you can help now...is to be with me."

"Wh.."

_Even now_

_He wants us to be together_

_After all I've put him through.._

_Why does he have this faith in me?_

"How?"

" ...become mortal.Like me.That proves you want to be with ME.And you're existing for ME.To be with me and only me."

What selfishness.

What beautiful selfishness.

The spirit hugged Ryou tighter.

"Okay.Okay.I promise I will."

"Don't promise me anything" Ryou pushed him off.

"Just do it."

The spirit had momentarily forgotten how angry Ryou was.

"Okay."

Ryou walked away.

He looked out the living room window for a fresh breath of spring air.

He was crying.

How could he just say it was alright?

It was hurting more than helping.

It hadn't felt right to be that way from the start.

Ryou had misplaced himself and forced his mud covered emotions on his darker half.

It didn't feel right.

The bluntness in his yamis voice made his whole being waver.

It couldn't be true.

Ryou looked up at the spirit when he felt a cold hand on his bare shoulder.

"You'll catch a cold sitting there,wearing this."

Ryou looked at his shirt.

A white wifebeater.(1)

"Does it matter if I do? Or die?"

The hand tightened.

The spirit choked on his words

"I..i-it..matters..t-to me"

"How can I trust you...it doesn't feel right"

The light whispered hauntingly.

" It didn't feel right...to say that I would never love you but...I did it anyways.We do wrong things sometimes..because in the end Ryou Bakura...we're all human...mortal or not...we can walk all over others shamelessly until it hits us and we realize we were wrong...then it's too late.I won't blame you for doubting"

The light placed his hand on top of his dark half's

"You're right...I can't...give up yet on you...I don't think I ever will.I'm not like that.."

"Yes.."

He walked to his house alone.

His hands sweating.

The ring around his neck.

This is for him.

I want to do this.

I don't want to do this.

I don't want to give up on my revenge...

But I want Ryou..

I'll do it.

I don't want to step on what's already broken.

He rang the Pharaohs doorbell.

The pharaoh answered

"What?"

"I have...a peace offering"

"Ha ha ha"

"Seriously you stinking idiot"

"Come on in"

The spirit told the pharaoh what he wanted.

You see,the pharaoh had already gained a mortal body in order to be with Yuugi.Only his enemy could give him what he wanted.

"I'll hand over the ring if you do this one thing for me."

"Why should you trust me,scum?"

"I shouldn't but this is for...his sake"

"Aha."

"Shut up"

"Let's do this..."

_ It was black,when he spirit woke.Snow flakes were falling from the endless darkenss around him. He knew this place. It was like a world created by him and Ryou. The spirit representing the darkness and Ryou...the snow,falling silently then crashing to the black ground melting away.Every piece of him...just melting away._

_For the first time,the spirit felt utterly alone._

_Feelings of bitter joy and sour memories flooded him._

Suddenly he became warm,a shiver running down his spine.

What was happening?

What was going on?

The darkness faded.

And he blinked.

It felt strange.

Wherever he was...was very soft.

And warm.

It was a nice feeling of comfort.

Like a bed...but different.

"You're awake"

"Hnn?"

"You're awake now.I've given you what you wanted now go away"

The man sat up.

He looked at Yami standing on the other side of the living room.

The man was on a couch.

"Uhn..alright.."

He was groggy, like if had just been awakened at an early hour.

He looked around, everything seemed brighter.

Everything was more...clear

As a spirit, he had simply been living his life looking through..

Like a foggy window.

Feeling leftover textures,tempatures and emotions from Ryou.

Just the aura of the solid things around him

Never really...

Seeing or feeling them..

As he stood, the pharaoh warned him

"Try not to die"

The man shrugged.

"Whatever"

He left the warmth of the Game Shop

Even though he was terrifed.

Everything felt so real.

He felt the ground as he walked and he felt the people brush past him.

Silently he found a dark corner.

He curled up,sobbing hopelessly.

If this what Ryou felt everyday..

What horrible pain..

These flooding uncontrolable emotians

He understood now,why Ryou was hopeless

Before he could simply pity

But now..he was facing the harshness

He had become human

And it was killing him

Ryou sat at home, pulling his sweater closer to his shaking form.

His hands were sweating.

The cold heavy object placed in hands was quivering.

Tears continuously flowing as he wracked sobs

_I didn't want to do this.._

_I didn't want to force this on you._

_But now...it really will be over.._

_I'm sorry.._

_Forgive me.._

The man managed to stumble his way to the apartement,drawing his hand back from the door handle as the buzzer let him in.

It was cold.

None the less,the man made it up to the apartement,finding the door askew.

"Ryou..?"

He walked inside,the door slammed shut.

Click.

The sound of a gun loading.

He turned around.

"...Ryou...n-no!"

The white haired boy walked up to his darker half,the gun shaking nervously between his sweaty palms.

"Yes.."

Ryou smashed the gun's side against the mans temple.

He fell the floor.

It hurt.

It hurt so much...it was unbearable.

The irony of all this was too.

"N-now..you can die...just like..I've always wanted..I hate you...I hate you.."

The man shook as he stood up.

He walked,trying to be fearless over to Ryou.

"Get away!Stand back!I'll shoot!"

"Then kill me"

The man placed his mouth over the gun.

Ryou look at his actions, petrified.

The man slid his finger atop Ryou,holding the trigger.

Ryou gasped,and dropped the gun.

His hands..his fingers were..soft.

They were warm..

They didn't posses the eternal cold that haunted them.

They were soft..like a new born child.

Ryou sank the ground

Burying his face in his hands

It was all wrong.

It couldn't get worse..

The man sat beside his lighter half.

Pushing the gun to the other side of the room.

"Ryou..I deserved that"

"You deceived me again.I'm so stupid...now..it's all hopeless. Why can't I kill you!"

The man frowned and swallowed the dry lump in his throat.

Ryou had really intended on killing him.

That was his real wish.

He wanted...for his death..

To the point where he would lie,betraying himself.

"Ryou..."

"What...do what you want with me.Beat me,kill me,rape me.I dont' care.This life isn't worth living with you so unbearably close"

"..but now it's different"

"...how!How could it be any..di..dif.." his words died off into sobs.

"Now...I'm human.I think..you realised that before,otherwise-"

"I would have shot you...Still in my head..I didn't want to think that..your hands that have beaten me..could have any warmth to them.I convinced myself that,you would never be like me...but..I was leing to myself,in my sorryness...but..I wanted to kill you so...I wouldn't have to love you anymore..you know.."

"Ryou.."

"Yami.."

The man held his light half

The frail boy gripped onto him.

He stopped sobbing at the contact.

His dark half...was warm..just like any other person,trying to comfort someone.

"I love you."

The man tightened at the words his light had spoken.

He knew he did..he just didn't expect him to say it so...bluntly.

"Ryou...I..I..feel.."

"You don't have to say it...just as long as you promise it."

Ryous words were bitter almost

But the man could not blame him.

"I promise."

"So do I"

* * *

**I'M SORRY,I know they didn't kiss,but it'll come up in the epilogue...don't kill me please!!!**

(1)...uhm,a wifebeater is like a tank top for men I guess...with thrick straps.Ryou isn't married, ha ha!


	5. Epilouge

The end!! I had to rewrite because my cat stepped on the keyboard and screwed it up!! argh.

Anyways.I hope you enjoy ;;

ps.Italics is either flashback or thinking.

* * *

_"Don't make fun"  
The dark pushed the hair out of his lovers face and chuckled deeply.  
"Can't help it, you're so cute when your blushing"  
Ryou blushed deeper, knowing he was only encouraging his yami even more.  
" Kura..." He mumbled, he had become accustomed to calling his darker half by this name.  
"Nnn?" the dark replied nuzzling his lights bare neck.  
"Please be gentle." Ryou said, his breathe hitching as the dark ran his hands down his exposed chest.  
The dark pushed himself so he has above Ryou, locking his elbows as he cocked his head slowly.  
"Of course I'll gentle." he murmured seductivley.  
He bent down and kissed the light,demanding entrance at once.  
Ryou monaed into the kiss as his back arched.  
His first time._

-  
The man's eyes flickerd open and his head rose from his desk A dream.  
"Kura..." The 25 year old male mumbled to himself, looking outside of the office window.  
Where are you now?  
Ryou looked at the paper on his desk, and twirled his pencil in his hand.  
_I want to see him again.  
One last time.  
But I also.  
Don't want to see him.  
I know he'll come back and sweep me off my feet __  
_He drummed his fingers on his cheek "What should I say...? "  
_I'm nothing without you?  
I hate this job and this life?  
Why didn't you come to dinner last Friday?  
_Ryou new Kura was a busy man.  
He went out and began to enjoy his human life,living it to the fullest.  
Currently he was in.  
_where was it ?  
Maybe it was Cairo.  
_But Ryou had crashed and landed in a cubicle.  
He still rememberd the day when they decided to go different ways.  
-  
_"Kura...are we sure this is best ? "  
The dark shook his head and pulled his only lover into a tight hug.  
"No...but I need to see the world...my home,I'm not suited to stay here like you are"  
Ryou choked on his tears "But you promised you'd be with me"  
The dark let go,and Ryou slid out of his grasp.  
He reached over and took Ryous gloved hand,and placed it above his heart.  
"I'll be here,I promise I won't love anyone else"  
Ryou sobbed "K-kura...I understand"  
The dark kissed his lights forehead.  
"You're 20 years old now...you're grown up.I'm sure you'll be able"  
Ryou felt unseemly in this large crowd of people,throwing such a crying fit.  
Even if he had gotten taller,and his hands had gotten bigger,his face had become harder and still kept it's innocent beauty.  
He still felt.  
very small He was a small person in a big world.  
Without his Kura who was loud,obnoxious,loving and easy to get along with.  
He felt miniscule.  
"Ry, I have to catch my flight"  
Cold,salty tears hit the terminal floor as they exchanged thier last kiss.  
The dark squeezed his lights hand and he ran off to his plane.  
That moment he left Ryou standing alone on cold winter day.  
Ryou blamed himself.  
_-  
"Bakura-san! Get back to work"  
"Yes"  
_Like hell I will.  
_He glared silently as his bosses assitant skulked away.  
He directed his attention back to his note.

_Dear Kura,  
I'm so sorry..._

No,scratch that

_Dear Kura,  
Thank you for giving me the best four years of my life.  
I realise I may have been holding you back all those years,but I hope you had fun.  
You're a good person Kura,you're going to far in life...I hope my death won't hold you back.  
Don't blame anyone but me.  
I love you _

_-Ry_

It seemed short,but the man shurgged it off as he slid his note into the envelope.  
The wind shook the window violently.  
It was a Friday,just like last Friday.  
When his Yami had failed to catch a flight early enough for thier rendezvous.  
Ryou never blamed him though,he was a busy man.  
He didn't have time for things like dates anymore.  
Maybe he just didn't like Italian food.  
Ryou buried his head in his hands.  
I don't want to exist anymore.  
"Bakura-san"  
"What is it ?"  
"Visitor,please escort yourself to the lobby"  
Ryou stood up in mild surprise.

-

As the elevator doors opened,he was tackled in front of his co-workers.  
"Ry"  
"..." his face reddened in fluster.  
"Kura,what are you doing here"  
"I wanted to go on our date,I've been harassing myself about this whole time"  
"Really "  
"Yes,you fool.You know hos much I love you...right"  
Ryou looked away as he moved his hand onto his opposite arm in the akward silence "Ry...I didn't tink you doubt...ever...I'm so sorry"  
Ryous face contorted in frustration " I..I've missed you so much! I can't ever stop thinking about you!...I'm so selfish..I'm the one who should be sorry"  
The dark new it would be pointless to say "No,I'm sorry",they'd just end up in argument.  
"Ry"  
"Yes"  
Ryou leaned into the lost sensation of his darks lips pressed against his.  
It felt so utterly right.  
The dark placed his hand on top of the lights soft white hair as he withdrew.  
"Let's go"  
Ryou nodded_...I've been foolish_.  
They walked out,hand in hand.  
Ryou threw something from his pocket into the garbage just before the door closed.  
"What was that?" the dark enquired.  
"Nothing...I just thought it was going to be like last time"  
The dark became confused "I don't know what you're talking about...but okay"  
_I was really foolish to doubt him.  
I thought it was going to be like last time(1)  
I thought he was going to leave me for dead.  
Again_.  
"Kura...you don't understand how much I love you"  
The dark smiled "You're so adorable"  
"You like Italian food right, Kura"  
"Yes,of course I'll be treating you"  
Ryou grinned.  
The walked in silence for a awhile "Kura...I'm ready to be with you,wherever you go..I'll travel"  
"Really? Ryou...thank you,thank you that means alot"  
The dark embraced his light.  
And for the first time The little light began to grow.  
He began to feel like he was worth something to someone.  
He became... a bigger a person.(2)  
Ryou leaned up into the warm kiss his lover placed on his lips.  
And he sighed in relief of himself.  
The future seemed like a brighter one.

* * *

(1) Reffering to previous chapters 

(2) They say his heart was three sizes too small D:

I'd say thats a fairly adequate story for a kid in grade nine, right.

see ya.


End file.
